


Dancing In Flames

by deanandhissammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandhissammy/pseuds/deanandhissammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester hunts everything that goes bump in the night with his brother, Sam, and his best friend, Cas. They are all that matters to him, and are his entire world. Along with all the people he has helped. Sam has been there his entire life, and is the only thing that was ever constant in his life. The only thing that stayed with him. Cas is the person he can trust, and despite how Dean treats him sometimes, Cas always sticks with him, no matter the cost. They always sacrifice everything for each other. What happens when Dean's brotherly love for Sam starts to become a little more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't already know, I love Supernatural. With. My. Life. Supernatural is my sun and my moon. My everything and my nothing. It is the air I breathe and the ground I walk on. I love Supernatural to pieces, and my life revolves around it. Dean Winchester is the one thing capable to break my heart and shatter my being into oblivion. Dean Winchester holds my heart in his calloused hands. Dean Winchester makes me cry the ocean that my ships sail on, but he also makes me fall through the sky and fly. He controls my everything. He. Is. My. Life. So I decided to make a fanfic on Supernatural because it meant so much to me. So, I do ship Destiel, but I read this one fanfic that made me fall in love with Wincest, and made it so perfect to me and pure. You may think, "But Hotpotatoes, incest isn't pure!" And I will slap you and tell you to shut up because Wincest is pure love. It may seem weird, but oh well. That's how it is for me. So I ship Wincest much harder than I ship Destiel. But don't get me wrong, I ship Destiel a lot. Just not as much as Wincest. Like Destiel is cute and innocent, but Wincest is love. Hardcore love and it isn't cute and adorable it's passion and love and a bond stronger than anything. Please don't mind the few typos I will make because I type really fast. Sorry! 
> 
> Supernatural-Is-My-Life-Potato, Out!
> 
> PS: I first started this fanfic on wattpad, so I write it on wattpad and copy it down here. This is my fanfic, and if you do use it please mention it as mine somehow or something. Do not use it as your own.

 

* * *

 

*Dean's POV*

* * *

 

 _I swear to motherfucking God if the floorboards creak I will murder another bitch_ Dean thought.

He had a gun pressing into his belly that he had tucked into the waistband of my jeans, but that wouldn't do any good. Vampires can only be killed by cutting off their head. That's why Dean had a machete in his hand. He held it close to his body, and was ready to chop anything that moved into pieces. Creeping towards the light shining from the crack under the door, Dean resisted coughing, and alerting the nest that he was here. Dust covered everything, and it floated through the air.

 _I swear, I probably gained 20 pounds from the dust as soon as I walked in here._ Dean thought to himself. It was incredibly dark, and the windows provided little light.

Finally, the crack of light was at his feet. He prepared himself to unleash hell, and pushed the door open.

Inside, Sam was dangling by his hands from a rope that led to the hook in the ceiling. His shirt and jeans were covered in crusty blood. That sight alone made Dean's blood boil, but he really started seeing red when he saw the silver tray next to him, covered in bloodied torture objects. On it there was a screwdriver, a small knife, a hammer, and some other objects Dean didn't want to see.

Dean turned his attention to the objects he was here for, the objects he would make regret hurting his Sammy. He was ready to send their bitch asses to Purgatory. Roaring in rage, Dean rushed the three vampires.

The first one was easy, he didn't even move as Dean ran to him and sliced his head off in one clean motion. The next two were a bit harder. They tried to gang up on him, but Dean has handled Purgatory and hell. Let alone Abbadon. I think two measly vampires would be easier than a flick of his wrist, which ended the second vampire.

The third one was thoroughly scared now. Dean grinned. Slowly advancing towards him, he backed up, until he hit the wall. Dean wanted to knock him out. To bag him up and bring him back to the bunker, so he could give him the full Dean experience, but there was no time. The rest of the nest would probably be alerted by now, and Dean only had a minute or so to free Sammy. So he ended him quick, and wiped the blood off the machete on the vampire's shirt. From behind him, Sam groaned, just coming to.

"Sammy? Sammy are you okay?!" Dean whispered as he untied Sam's hands. He didn't want to make Sam fight, but Dean couldn't carry Sam out the door whilst holding off the entire nest, so Dean gently shook him awake.

"Hu-huh?" Sam said as he jumped up, fists up and ready to drop the monsters like flies. It made Dean proud, but sad.

 _Has it become normal for him to do that? Just another testament of how different our lives are, and how wacked I made his._  Dean felt a pang of regret and sadness slice into his gut, but now wasn't the time.

"Sam! Sammy it's me!" Dean's gruff voice filled the room once more.

"Waa...Dean?"

"Ya, ya. Come on we need to get outta here. It's an entire nest!"

"An entire nest?"

"Yes, Sammy. You tend to get yourself into some deep shit." Sam just glared at him and grabbed one of the bigger knives on the tray. Dean was relieved to see that it didn't have any signs to show that it had been used. Sammy winced as he walked, and that drove Dean's guilt deeper in his gut.

Motioning for Sammy to stay behind him, Dean peeked out the door. Nothing. That was supicious, but Dean needed to get Sam outta there. Walking forward cautiously, Dean realized that their footprints were deep inset into the dust, and as he was looking down, he saw more than just the vampires he had killed footprints and their own footprints. There were more.

"Sammy! Run! Go, go, go!" Dean jumped into action and pushed Sam away and past the corner before turning around.

"Aww, he's discovered us." A vampire slipped out of the shadows, and then a few more came to his side. Looking closely, I realized there was at least two more in the shadows, and four facing me now.

Balls!

Slowly inching backward, their incesant chatter went to the back of my mind, while I planned an escape. I couldn't handle 6 vampires on my own, maybe with Sammy I could, but he's in no condition to fight, so escape and run was the other option. Until they started talking about Sam.

"I love it when they run. They're blood is so much easier to get, and sweeter. Mmm, adrenaline." the pack leader said.

"Maybe we can keep the taller one longer, his blood was delicious." Goon 1 said.

"And his screams, so pleasing. Music to my ears." Goon 2 said. Goon 3 kept his mouth shut, which was good for him. With a murderous cry, I rushed all of them. They all grinned, and got ready for a fight.

"Two Winchesters are better than one, be ready to feast tonight brothers." Their leader said. If Dean had had a clear mind, he would've realized he was probably going to get captured. Just a probability. Or more than a probability, but his mind was clouded with rage, and he was seeing red. No one talks about Dean's Sammy like that. No one. There's no one alive who has said that about Sam. And Dean likes to keep it that way.

A signal from Mr. Seven-Feet-Deep-In-His-Grave told all the vampires to rush him. Backing up, Dean's back hit the wall. This was safer right now, so no one could sneak up behind him. The first one ran to Dean, and Dean kicked him right in the chest, sending him down onto his butt.

Growling, Goon #2 threw a punch, to which Dean shifted to the side and caught his fist, holding him in place as he beheaded Goon #2 in one clean motion. The head stayed on his body until Dean pushed it with the butt of his machete.

Right behind him, Goon #1 (the one that fell on his butt) was enfuriated, and the tips of his ears would be really red if they could be. That reminded Dean of Sammy, and how Sam blushes, and he hoped Sam made it out safe. This distracted him, and Goon #1 punches him straight in the jaw. Pain flared through Dean's face, and he winced slightly before facing the vampire in front of him.

Dean threw a punch to his nose, but the vampire side-stepped with lightening reflexes. Mr. Flash tried to slip Dean's feet out from under him, but Dean jumped and kicked the vampire in the balls. Groaning, the vampire doubled over.

"Hurts like a bitch, huh? I think I can fix that." Dean smirked as he sliced off Goon #1's head.

Now just three more to go-wait. Dean thought, Where are the three other ones? Just as he was pushed to the ground, face-down, from behind. Hands gripped him tightly and turned him over. Above him, was the leader of the Blood Cult, and his two buddies, a female and male, held his arms out and restrained him.

"We're gonna take this nice and slow, Dean, because those were my friends there." the leader hissed through his teeth. "This will be hell for you. You'll regret coming here."

"Ah, friend, I've been to hell. I don't think anything you could do will match up." Dean laughed sarcastically. Screaming, the leader collided his fist into Dean's cheek. Groaning in pain, Dean faced the leader again to find another fist in his face. And another and another. Pretty soon, Dean's face was covered in bruises, and it was swelling up. His nerves cried out in pain, sending pulses throughout Dean's body.

It hurt to blink, let alone talk, but Dean managed to choke out, "Is that all you got?" The wise and all-powerful vampire (Joking) took this as a challenge, and unleashed war.

He grabbed Dean's knife, and pierced through Dean's shirt and skin. He pushed until blood started seeping through the cloth, and carved into Dean, but nothing fatal that could kill Dean. He wanted to make it last as long as he possibly could. Diving down on Dean, he licked and sucked at Dean's wounds, lapping at the blood.

Grinning, blood dribbled down his chin and stained his lips. Dean cried out in pain as he bit into Dean, sucking up more blood. His face throbbed, and the wounds in his chest burned and stinged whenever Dean's shirt brushed them, which was happening constantly. Dean started going in and out of focus, the pain seemed to never end.

He thought it couldn't hurt any more, but he was proven wrong when the vampire threw his machete to the side and gripped his leg and snapped it, making it bend at an unnatural angle. Screaming out in the pain, Dean was brought back to full consciousness with the jump start. Dean felt the pain travel up his body and he screamed until he felt his vocal cords hurting. Just then, Sammy burst through the door, a knife in each hand.

"Sammy?" Dean gasped through the pain, "I told you to leave!"

"I know," Sam said, "but I don't care." If Dean didn't know Sam as well as he did, Dean would've believed Sam's act of being strong, but he knew Sam like the back of his hand.

Dean could see the pain in Sam's eyes and the way he shifted his weight more than necesary when he walked to prevent too much pain. Luckily, though, the three remaining vampires didn't know, and they growled as they approached Sam, leaving Dean on the ground. Even the Captain forgot about Dean, none of them expecting Dean to get up on his broken leg.

Amateurs. To be honest, Dean was seeing spots and he didn't think he had enough will-power or energy to stay conscious and move. He heard fighting going on around him, and felt the vibrations from a body hitting the ground, but Dean ignored them and concentrated only on reaching out to his machete.

Inch-by-inch, his fingers grew closer, until he felt the handle snug in his hand. Using the machete as a balancing stick, he pressed the tip into the wooden floor and leaned most of his weight on it as he got up.

Pain flared through his body every time his broken leg moved. He was in immense pain, and shifted, everything going in and out of a haze. Through it, he saw Sammy taking on the male vampire. Sam was about to overpower him. Dean was taking small steps toward Sam, and started thinking something looked off.

Then, Dean saw a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye, and realized there were two vampires left. Sammy was just about to slice the male's head off, when the leader leapt for Sam.

Dean screamed, "Sammy!" and lunged forward. Sammy turned around, wide-eyed, a few seconds later and another vampire dead, to see Dean with a knife handle protruding from his stomach and a head rolling at his feet.

The body fell down a few seconds after the head, and Dean collapsed, the pain making him start to black out. He couldn't think, couldn't see. He thought he was back in hell.

Dully, Dean felt his body hit a floor, not being able to support its weight. Gasping in pain, he tried to open his eyes, but they were weighted down with what felt like tow trucks. Just before he lost all consciousness, he thought he heard a small voice screaming, "Dean!" and shaking him, but he thought it was a dream.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I just pulled a Rick Riordan, huh? Don't get it? Read The Heroes of Olypmus idjit. So, guys, I realized some things. Dean has always been broken and hurt because all he does is do things for Sammy to give him the closest thing to a normal life as he can. So he has long since mastered the art of hiding his true feelings, how broken he is. Sometimes you can see it in his eyes. How they get dull. And in Season 1 they were mostly glittery and full of life, hopeful and joyful, but as each season went by you can see the life slowly drain out of his eyes bit by bit. And that's sad, but otherwise you don't see any sad changes about Dean. Besides his voice. But on Sam, he alwas showed his emotions a lot more than Dean, and Sammy doesn't know how to hide it as well because Dean made sure his Sammy didn't have much to worry about. So that's why Sam's change has been so drastic, because as each season went by he got more broken and hurt, just like Dean. That's why it looks like Sam is the broekn one, the one who hurts more, but that's not the case. Because not only has Dean been suffering all his life, he hides it too. And that takes so much effort and it hurts a lot more that way. 
> 
> Also, I just realized. From the start, you always thought Dean was the one who was protecting Sammy and patching him up when he gets hurt like with Jess. You think Dean is the one doing the healing here. He's the one that was saving the others. But that's wrong. because the entire time Sam has the one saving Dean. From himself. Because nothing is more important than family to Dean, and all he has left of that is Sam. And Dean would've crashed and burned a long time ago without Sam. 
> 
> And family matters so much to Dean because he remembers what a family was like. He experienced it for 3 years, until it was torn from his grasp. And all Dean wants is the love of a family back. He remembers. And then he never had a childhood or a true family. So all he wants is his family back. Because he can't work solo. 
> 
> So ya. Maybe you realised those already but I needed to share my thoughts.
> 
> Dean-Obssessed-Potato, out!
> 
> PS Also I think I'm hilarious and witty, so don't hate on my corny jokes.

* * *

 

*Sam's POV*

* * *

 

Sam desperately clutched Dean to himself.

"Dean! Dean open your eyes!" He cried out, desperately. Dean's head fell backward, limp. Tears fell down Sam's face and dotted his older brother with spots of the little moonlight there was streaming through into the room. Wiping his eyes, Sam felt for Dean's pulse. A small, very distant throb met Sam's fingertips.

 _There's still hope_ , Sam thought.

Grabbing Dean under his knees and supporting his neck, He carried Dean through the old workshop, Bride-style. He wanted to pull the knife out, because then it wouldn't hurt Dean while he was unconscious and it would make transporting him easier, but Dean would start to bleed out, and we can't have that.

Gently, he set Dean out in the back of the Impala and wrapped him in a spare blanket from the top level of the trunk, avoiding the knife. Then, he strapped him in with the seatbelts so he wouldn't roll over and fall onto the floor.

Sam went back for the weapons they dropped and threw them into the basement of the trunk. Slipping into the front of the Impala, the Impala flew off as soon as his ass hit the seat.

If it were under normal (I say normal but really, what's normal about the Winchesters' lives?) circumstances, Sam would be excited that he was finally driving the Impala. But it wasn't, and Dean was dying in the back and was going to bleed out if the knife slipped out.

He rushed off, growing closer to 100 mph per minute. The nearest hospital would be 20 minutes away at this speed.

20 minutes later, Sam rushed through the hospital doors with Dean in his arms calling out for help. Almost instantly, nurses rushed over and got him one of the portable hospital beds.

"What happened?" A nurse asked.

"He was stabbed. He was stabbed. Oh God. He was stabbed. He's my brother please, help him!" Sam cried out. Sobs threatening to escape his spasming chest.

"Ok, calm down. Freaking out won't help your brother. Take deep breaths." Obeying her, Sam calmed down a bit. "You did good with keeping the knife in him, sweetcakes. If you didn't, he would've been dead by now." Sam gasped at the mentioning of death, but held in the tears as she patted his back.

"Go sit down now, okay? We'll alert you in a bit." Sam numbly sat, and waited.

The next few minutes were nerve-wracking. He fiddled with his hands and tapped his feet, jittery with energy and fear. His mind instinctively thought of the worst. It could have pierced a lung, ripped his abdomen, sliced his gut. The knife could have scraped on his already torn insides. Dean could be dead already.

Sam didn't want ot think about that, but he couldn't help it. What if Dean was dead? What if Sam never got to see his smile or hear his rough laugh? What if Sam was alone? And it all be because Sam got forgetful in the high of winning a fight. Because Sam couldn't take care of himself. Because Sam was a failure and now his brother is paying the price.

These thoughts ran through his mind as he waited and waited and waited for someone to tell him if Dean was okay. At first, he sat in numb silence. The shock hadn't faded off, and during that time thoughts raced through his mind.

Dean was supposed to be invincible. He wasn't ever supposed to falter. Dean was his everything. Sure, he could move on. He could hit another dog. He had Cas. But that didn't matter to Sam because Sam wanted Dean.

Dean was the one who bandaged his scraped knee and tucked him in at night. Dean was the one that made Sam his favorite sandwhich, even if he got sent to a boy's camp for it. Dean sang lullabies when he was scared at night. Dean gave Sam his blanket even if Sam had one already, just because Sam shivered. Dean kept the truth from Sam as long as he possibly could, just so Sam wasn't too different from others. Dean beat up anyone who hurt Sam. Dean was his idol. Maybe Dean was a little hurt and a whole lot of broken. But who isn't? Dean made mistakes, he wasn't perfect. But Dean kept trying, he kept at it. He tried to fix his mistakes, and to keep family together. Even when life broke him down and everything was taken from him, stripped down to nothing, he kept going. Dean has saved Sam's ass so many times, and Sam repays him like this?!

Sam thought about all the times he let Dean down. Dean never let Sam down. Ever. Even when he was souless. Dean tried everything for Sam. He would do anything. But Sam abandoned Dean when he went to hell. He didn't look for Dean. He just hit a dog. That's what Sam regrets the most. Dean doesn't know how much Sam does care for him.

When Sam's brain finally registered the fact that Dean could be dead, he broke down. He didn't think, couldn't think. He just felt the despair eating at his brain and lapping at his soul.

He didn't feel his wet tears dripping down his face and dropping onto his shirt. He didn't hear the sobs that erupted from his chest or the guttaral scream that choked out of his throat. Didn't feel his chest trying to collapse on itself. He only felt the pain. The pain of fear and losing Dean. The pain of despair. He felt the burning of the tracks down his face, his vocal cords slamming into one another, the gaping hole in his chest. Sam let it all out. He screamed and screamed until he didn't feel anything at all. He couldn't feel anything. Sam just sat there, numb.

His eyes were probably bloodshot and his hair disheveled. His lips were cracked and dry, and his skin was blotchy and red. Overall, he probably looked like shit, but that didn't matter. Sam waited. He sat there as hours passed by. When they finally approached him, it felt like it had been centuries. In reality, it was probably only 8 hours or something.

"Mr..?" the nurse asked.

"Bellomy. Sam Bellomy." The lie slid easily from his tongue. It was always Sam and Dean's backup name. Sam stood shakily and wiped his hands on his jeans before shaking the nurse's hand.

"Well Mr. Bellomy, your brother is going to survive. The knife wound wasn't fatal. It just tore through some muscle, but he will need to stay here for a week at the least to recover. Even after that, he needs to take it easy at home," Sam nodded subconciously and visibly relaxed, too lost in his thoughts of: Dean's alive. He's alive. Oh thank God he's alive. "But that's not the only damage. He also has a broken leg and multiple cuts and shallow stab wounds along his upper body. Umm....may I ask what happened?" she said.

"We were jumped as we were walking home. Dean pushed me away and told me to run. That's why I'm okay." Sam was relived about Dean being alive, but he was worried about his other injuries. What if they fed him vampire blood?

"May I see him?" Sam asked.

"Of course sweetie." The nurse smiled kindly at him and gestured for Sam to follow her. She stopped in front of the room 364. "He's in there." She smiled sweetly at Sam before walking away. Taking a deep breath, Sam opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Sammy." Dean croaked, "Can you believe that none of the TV's here have porn." Sam chuckled and sat on the side of Dean's bed.

"It's a hospital, Dean."

Dean just snorted. "Well you look like you were the one beat up, not me."

Sam examined Dean from his sitting position, and had to admit he probably looked a lot worse than Dean did. Shrugging, he just sat down next to Dean.

"It's getting boring here. There aren't any hot nurses to flirt with."

Sam rolled his eyes. Typical Dean.

"Don't worry. Nurse just told me you only had to be in a week."

"But there's nothing to do." Dean moaned, sounding like a toddler.

Patting his knee, Sam replied, "You'll find something to do don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so there I end it because I have no idea how else to end it. Eeyup. Adios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you like it. Sorry if it isn't one of the fast stories, but I like to put a plotline yanno? Something long and devloped. So I hope you don't mind that the chapters aren't really long and that I still have a lot more chapters to go before this is finished. Let me tell you, when it's over I will tell you. So...not for a while. Also, I think I forgot to tell y'all's this takes place in season 8. Well it won't exactly follow what actually happened in season 8, but thats just the time period. I think I should make one about when they were kids because that just seems like a lot of fun.
> 
> Excited-For-My-First-Fanfiction-Potato, Out!

* * *

 

*Dean's POV*

* * *

 

 

The next day, Dean woke up to the feeling of being a bit wet. More specifically on his knee.

And he was in a strange environment. Immediately, he started listening and feeling. His senses heightened from his training, and his eyes were still closed. Then he started remembering what happened yesterday and relaxed, the tight knot in his stomach loosening.

Slowly, Dean opened one eye and then the other. His eyes found the reason why his leg was wet and tingling with numbness. Sam had fallen asleep in his chair. Groaning, Dean tried to move his leg, but it was trapped under Sam's head.

 _"Psst._ Hey! Sammy!" Dean whisper/shouted. When Sam didn't respond, Dean sighed and leaned against his propped-up-against-the-wall pillow. A bit of drool had dried on the side of Sam's mouth, and his quiet snores permeated the silence, but it was a comforting interruption, just like the birds chirping merrily outside the cracked-open window.

The sun streamed in, and it shone perfectly through Sam's hair, turning it into strands of rich caramel and warm honey. Sam looked so peaceful there, like his life wasn't fucked up. The stress lines that had made permanent home on Sammy's face relaxed and smoothed over while he slept, and Dean wished they would stay that way. 

 _Wish he still had his bangs._ Dean thought silently to himself. He reached forward and smoothed Sam's hair back. Tugging on the ends, Dean mused that it was probably time for Sam to cut his hair. It was growing quite quickly. He couldn't look at Sam without thinking  _Majestic Princess_ and seeing Sam do a hair flip. Seriously. 

Dean had to suppress his laughter from shaking Sam awake. Lord knows Sam probably had about 3 hours of sleep. Chuckling quietly, he shook his head at his sleeping baby brother. Dean leaned back and made himself comfortable again. 

~~~~~

When Dean woke up this time, it was to a quiet and heated discussion between Sam and a nurse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bellomy, but your brother needs to stay here for at least one more day. Even then, you need to make sure he's comfortable at home and eating well."

"So you're saying I need to baby him."

"Well...yes."

"Can't I just take him home  _now_ ?" Sam sounded like a whiny toddler, and Dean could see him stomping his foot in his head.

"Hey, easy there tiger. It's cool. I can stay here one more day. Especially with such beautiful views." Dean winked at the nurse, who promptly turned a deep shade of red. Sam just blew his hair out of his face and glared at his brother.

"See? Now if you could excuse me I have things to do." The nurse said shakily.

"I hope they involve me." Dean smiled at him, a predator's glint in his eyes. She nervously turned and almost tripped herself by running out of the room.

"You can't calm your dick for just two seconds?" Sam glared at him.

"Nope." Dean grinned at Sam like a child who finally accomplished something he's been trying to do for a long time. Sighing, Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"You do know this means no hunting, no _anything,_  for a week, right?" Dean lost his smile.

"What am I supposed to do then," He groaned, "I'm going to run out of crappy soap operas soon."

"I don't know. But you and I will be stuck at home, because apparently I need to look after you for a week after you leave here." Sam grumbled. 

"Baby  ** _me_**? I don't think so. The only baby around here is my baby. Also, where is she? You better be taking good care of her. Sam, get me outta here! Winchesters don't need hospitals."

"Too bad, it doesn't matter what you think, it's what the doctor does. The Impala is fine. She's in the parking lot currently, I haven't had time to leave the hospital yet. Now I'm going to see if I can get you out of here now." With that, Sam departed to Dean yelling about his Baby needing better care and how irresponsible Sam is being, etc, etc.

This left Dean stuck with his thoughts, and you don't want to be alone with his thoughts. Drugs had been distracting him, but what happened in the house refreshed his memories of Hell, and now he can't shut them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry. I've been getting writers block, and the thing about me is that I don't stick to hobbies long, so I have stages. For a period of time, I get obsessed with drawing (as I am now) or writing or singing or crafting or sewing or fishing or quilting or cooking/baking or making clay things, etc. etc. So yeah, I'm using all my free time to draw these days. But I won't stop writing mind you. This will be my future profession and lord knows I need to work at it. Sorry not sorry about leaving it with that, but hey, at least now you can look forward to my next chapter. Now, I need to start writing the next chapter. Also, sorry about how short this chapter is.
> 
> Hobby-Whore-Potato, Out!


End file.
